Lapineries
by lasurvolte
Summary: Drabbles sur différents thèmes.
1. Son Seigneur

**Titre : **Son Seigneur

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Fight Girl ne m'appartient pas

**Genre : **drabble

**Couple :** napa

**Thème :** Ma merveilleuse personne

* * *

Miyabi arrivait à faire tomber amoureux de lui absolument n'importe qui, à cause de son visage plus beau que tout et de son sourire qui faisait fondre les cœurs les plus durs. D'ailleurs c'est parce qu'il avait cette majesté que Shinobu Yui (qui portait bien son nom, avouons-le) avait décidé d'être le ninja de son seigneur. Il le suivrait partout, ferait tout pour lui, même si cela consistait à devenir une serpillère, pour Miyabi il le ferait parce qu'il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait toutes ces années.

Le garçon en profitait d'ailleurs, parce que sous son sourire éclatant et sa façon d'être, il était en fait assez cruel et ne faisait les choses que pour s'amuser.

- Shinobu ne trouves-tu pas que je suis une merveilleuse personne ?

- Evidemment maître Miyabi vous êtes une merveilleuse personne étincelante, vous êtes mon seigneur.

Et parfois il cherchait juste à ce qu'on le complimente. Et qui d'autre aurait réussi cela mieux que Shinobu ?

Fin.

L'autatrice : je déteste Miyabi, mais le sujet était parfaitement approprié pour lui.


	2. Savoir nager

**Titre : **Savoir nager

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Fight Girl ne m'appartient pas

**Genre : **drabble

**Couple :** Sous entendu de Takaomi/Mafuyu

**Thème :** Tel un caillou

* * *

Mafuyu ne se posait jamais les bonnes questions. Par exemple, alors qu'elle était à la mer elle se souvenait des nombreux châteaux de sables qu'elle avait fais avec ses subalternes et se demandait ce qu'elle pourrait construire maintenant ? Tout cela en se tenant à la bouée de Takaomi, tranquillement dans l'eau. Puis soudain la révélation : savait-elle nager ? Comment pouvait-on oublier cela ? Mafuyu n'était pas tellement réputée pour son intelligence de toute façon. Elle lâcha donc la bouée pour voir.

Et effectivement, elle nageait tel un caillou.

Ce qui amusa Takaomi. Pas très longtemps. Parce que nager comme un caillou voulait aussi dire couler, et le prof malgré son air blasé, ses manières méchantes et sa façon d'être vilain avec Mafuyu, il l'aimait plutôt bien.

Ce jour là il avait eut vraiment peur de la perdre.

Lui avouer était autre chose, évidemment, mais en attendant il ferait bien attention à son petit caillou.

Fin.

L'autatrice : parce que je suis fan du Takaomi/Mafuyu, picétout.


	3. La cuisine de Mafuyu

**Titre : **La cuisine de Mafuyu

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Fight Girl ne m'appartient pas

**Genre : **drabble

**Couple :** Sous entendu de Takaomi/Mafuyu

**Thème :** Les carottes sont cuites

* * *

Mafuyu avait essayé d'apprendre à cuisiner. Normalement elle se montrait bien trop faignante pour ce genre de choses et préférait se déguiser en super lapinou ou en Natsuo pour aller se bagarrer, ou bien tout simplement trainer avec Hayasaka. Mais si elle avait envie de faire des efforts c'était pour supplanter toutes les bombes qui allaient chez Takaomi, des superbes filles magnifiques avec des poitrines XXL. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle voulait faire cela, mais cette question ne l'intéressait pas.

Donc une fois qu'elle eut appris quelques bases et s'invita chez Takaomi pour lui faire la cuisine. Le prof ne cessait de se moquer d'elle, mais elle allait lui montrer à quel point elle était devenue doué.

- Les carottes sont cuites ! Affirma-t-elle plus tard avec fierté.

Pour cuites elles l'étaient puisqu'elles étaient carbonisées. Takaomi soupira et décida qu'ils n'avaient qu'à aller au resto. C'était presque aussi bien.

Fin.

L'autatrice : jeu de mot avec l'expression, je ne veux jamais manger la cuisine de Takaomi ou de Mafuyu.


End file.
